Proportionalized electromagnetic valves are known in the art which, in contrast to conventional electromagnetic valves of binary operation, are not actuated pulse-like but exhibit a damped continuous movement of the valve closure member, without generally utilizing the structurally possible total stroke of the valve closure member. Due to this well dosed proportional operation, which is adjusted to be ‘soft’ under control technology aspects, it cannot be ruled out that contaminants will gather in the area of the valve seat and the valve closure member and impair, under certain circumstances, both the operation of the electromagnetic valve and the system connected thereto. DE 196 538 95 A1, for example, describes an electromagnetic valve of the proportional type of construction.